Predictive analytics generally refers to techniques for extracting information from data to build a model that can predict an output from a given input. Predicting an output can include predicting future trends or behavior patterns, or performing sentiment analysis, to name a few examples. Various types of predictive models can be used to analyze data and generate predictive outputs. Typically, a predictive model is trained with training data that includes input data and output data that mirror the form of input data that will be entered into the predictive model and the desired predictive output, respectively. The amount of training data that may be required to train a predictive model can be large, e.g., in the order of gigabytes or terabytes. The number of different types of predictive models available is extensive, and different models behave differently depending on the type of input data. Additionally, a particular type of predictive model can be made to behave differently, for example, by adjusting the hyper-parameters or via feature induction or selection.